Gay?
by anyva
Summary: Karin hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti yang dituduhkan Suigetsu. Namun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya./"Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan pria?"/Fluff. SasuKarin.


**Gay?**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Super Pendek, Fluff**

* * *

><p>Di dunia ini, tak ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Karin selain bersama dengan Sasuke. Bukan karena ia tidak menyukai atau membenci Sasuke. Tidak. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena sifat Sasuke yang keterlaluan menjengkelkan baginya. Sasuke terlalu dingin dan seenaknya sendiri hingga terkadang ia diperlakukan sangat tidak manusiawi, menurutnya. Namun meskipun begitu, dengan bodohnya Karin tetap memilih bersama dengan Sasuke. Itu keputusan paling bodoh dalam hidupnya, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan<p>

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang amat sangat jauh dari kriteria pria idaman Karin. Ya, kelebihan Sasuke hanyalah parasnya yang tampan yang akan membuatnya betah berlama-lama berada di samping pemuda itu. Hanya itu. Selebihnya bagi Karin, sifat Sasuke sangat minus. Terlebih lagi ketika Suigetsu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut, Suigetsu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai wanita. Pemuda pecinta hiu itu bahkan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke pernah berciuman dengan seorang pria.

Saat itu, Karin merasa dunianya seakan runtuh. Karena dia menyukai Sasuke. Dan kenyataan itu seolah menamparnya. Sasuke tidak akan menyukainya. Begitu pikirnya. Namun meski begitu, setengah hatinya tak percaya dengan ucapan Suigetsu. Bisa saja pemuda itu membohonginya. Suigetsu itu tidak pernah suka melihatnya dekat dengan Sasuke. Ya, bisa saja itu hanya akal-akalan Suigetsu untuk membuatnya patah hati, hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Karin berinisiatif menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke ...," panggil Karin tak sabaran. Pemuda itu tak menjawab, namun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa benar kau tidak menyukai wanita?" Tanya Karin to the point. Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Hn."

Karin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia memasang ekspresi biasa lagi. Setelah menarik napasnya, ia melanjutkan pertanyaan. Dan Sasuke tetap menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menyukai pria?" tanya Karin lagi. Ia berusah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Sungguh, ia takut mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"Hn."

Karin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam. Pertanyaan yang akan dia tanyakan selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan terakhir. Jika pertanyaan ini dijawab 'iya' oleh Sasuke, Karin bersumpah akan melupakan Sasuke dan mencari pemuda lain untuk disukainya.

"Kau ... pernah berciuman dengan pria?" Takut-takut Karin menanyakan itu. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap Sasuke dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

"Ya, aku pernah berciuman dengan pria."

Oke. Ijinkan Karin untuk terjun bebas ke kandang buaya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memang pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah Karin temui. Dia satu-satunya pria yang paling ia sukai dan ia benci secara bersamaan. Pasalnya, Sasuke abnormal. Ugh, ingin rasanya Karin menjambak rambut unyu milik Sasuke itu. Namun ia tak bisa. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia patah hati. Tak tahukah Sasuke-nya yang menyebalkan itu?

Ya, Sasuke mana pernah memikirkan perasaannya. Lebih baik ia pergi dari hadapan Sasuke sekarang juga sebelum ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menangis di hadapan pria tak berperasaan itu.

"Aku pergi!" Pamitnya sewot. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Karin." Panggil Sasuke tegas.

"Apa?" Balas Karin semakin sewot. Matanya menatap tajam pria itu. Berharap pria itu bisa merasakan sedikit kemarahannya. Tapi sialnya Sasuke tak peduli.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu!"

"Aku tak punya waktu untukmu!" Setelah menjawab itu, Karin kembali melangkahkan kakinya, namun lagi-lagi suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kau akan tertarik dengan tugas ini," ujar Sasuke lagi yang masih bertahan dengan nada datarnya. Karena Karin memang tidak pernah tega pada Sasuke, akhirnya ia menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit lebih halus.

"Tugas apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Karin tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Karena jika melihat wajah itu, kemarahan Karin akan memuncak lagi. Dan tanpa Karin ketahui, Sasuke tengah menyeringai tipis. Wajahnya terlihat seolah baru saja mendapatkan kemenangan.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Karin menoleh pada Sasuke dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang nampak jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datar, lalu berjalan menghampiri Karin.

Ketika jarak mereka hanya nyaris tak tersisa, Sasuke berbisik di telinga Karin. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Karin memerah tak karuan. Sasuke menyeringai tipis kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Tugas apa, Sasuke?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Membuatku jatuh cinta padamu!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan Karin bersumpah, Sasuke akan segera menikahinya, setelah ini.

Ugh, Sasuke memang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p><strong>641 words<strong>

* * *

><p>Saya senang sekali bisa membuat fic SasuKarin lagi. Rasanya puas sekali. Hahaha<p>

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
